Speak Now
by Ore-sama.Kesese.Yaoi-fangirl
Summary: JapanXOC!Philippines. Japan is getting married and Philippines wasn't invited. She accidentally goes to the venue of the wedding, what could happen next? Sorry, I suck at summaries!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Credits go to its official owners. The only thing I own here is OC!Philippines and the plot. Based on Taylor Swift's Speak Now.**_

**Speak Now**

_Philippines' POV_

I was facing the door of a church. I guess there's a wedding. People were in their formal attire. Weird… Most of my friends are there. Japan was in front too, is he the best man? He looked as if he was nervous. It was either his wedding or a close friend's wedding. If it was his, I wonder why he didn't invite me. Maybe his future wife doesn't like me? I don't really know.

"Phili, vee~~" I heard a familiar voice cheer which was louder and louder. Suddenly, an Italian man hugged me from behind. "Why are you late? You're usually early when it comes to weddings" a German asked me when he finally reached Italy. "Whose wedding is this?" I asked absentmindedly. "You don't know, Phili? It's Japan's wedding!" Italy chimed. He looked as if he was happy for Japan. I guess it's normal, they are close friends. "Japan's getting married?" I questioned, stopping my tears from forming. "You weren't invited?" Germany was shocked. He always thought that Japan and I are very close. "I guess I wasn't close enough with Japan," I said. I slowly remembered those memories with Japan.

That very moment when we first met, he suddenly took me away from Alfred's house. He actually took over my vital regions. "Firipin? Nihon desu," Japan said when we first saw me. He can't pronounce either the name Spain gave me (Las Islas Filipinas) or the name America gave me (Philippines). "Bihon… Err… Like Miki Bihon..?" I asked because I was actually distracted by the design of the house. It was a traditional house. This place is really interesting. "Japan," he simplified. "I don't like you, Japan," I snapped at that time as I glared at him. I was really mad at him back then America almost gave me my independence.

When he was happy, I was by his side. "Firipin-san, I managed to make Ingrisu(English) sentences," Japan said as he smiled at me. He handed me the paper he had written the sentences on. I giggled a bit because those sentences were seriously funny. They were all about America's idiocy. "Nice one, Jap-chan~" I cheered while giggling.

And he was there when I needed it… "Stupid China, getting that island which is originally mine," I muttered, wounds were found all over my body because I defended what's mine. "Stop fighting with China, Firipin. America will be at your side when he'll hurt you again, and me too," Japan smiled at me that time when he was cleaning my wounds.

I always tried to be there, by his side, through good and bad. Even though I am such a weak country, I will do my best for him! I always… Loved him… It was unrequited love, I guess. And he never told me about him having a girlfriend. Let alone, him engaged.

"Let's go in, vee~ Taiwan's almost here~" Italy chimed. I nodded and followed Italy into the church. So, Taiwan is Japan's future wife. When we sat down, I stared at Japan sadly. I wish he could have loved me. It would really make my life awesome. But I guess, he'll be happier with Taiwan.

"Taiwan is so gorgeous," Belgium swooned. "I prefer my and Big Brother's wedding," Belarus said as she stared at Russia who was just beside me. So, I had this creepy feeling. Imagine yourself in this situation. "I thought Japan and Philippines will end up together," Seychelles said as she frowned. She actually shipped me with Japan? I would have guessed because France raised her. "I wonder if Philippines came," Monaco wondered. "I heard she wasn't even invited," Liechtenstein updated the girls. "I came, gals," I said as I turned to them. "Philippines," Singapore cheered. "Shh… The wedding's starting," Malaysia said to quiet down the ladies. "Yes, Onee-sama," Singapore said as she locked her arm with Malaysia's.

Taiwan was there. She walked through the aisle like a pageant queen. Her arm locked with China's. She looked really right for Ms Country. Unlike me, I looked like a peasant in this room. I looked at Japan displaying _a FAKE SMILE_. I knew him too long to recognize his expressions. Weirdly, England was the preacher. His eyebrows are so unlike Scotland's and Ireland's, **VERY THICK**. "Speak now or forever hold your peace," England said.

This is my last chance… I actually stood up! My hands were shaking like mad man! I received horrified looks from everyone in the room, especially Taiwan's and America's. "I guess, every one of you in this room, don't expect me to do this. I don't crash wedding but Japan shouldn't be married to the wrong girl. The kind of girl who always harasses China," I said. "I don't harass teacher," Taiwan glared at me. "Don't say yes or say a single vow. Please escape with me now, please hear me out," I shouted, the tears I've stored are now falling.

"Don't worry, Firipin. I didn't say anything. Just wait for me outside, I'll be removing these tux from America. I'm glad you came around when Ingrisu (England) said speak now," Japan said as he smiled at him. I was happy, I felt butterflies in my stomach. He loves me and doesn't want to marry Taiwan. I guess you think I'm cold hearted now. But you will understand if you were in my situation.

When he arrived at the jeep, he suddenly carried me bridal style. "Aishiteiru, Philippines," Japan smiled at me. He actually said Philippines correctly! I'm so happy! "Mahal na maahaal kita, Nihon (I love you, Japan)," I smiled at him. We ended it with a kiss.

And we lived happily ever after~

THE END.


End file.
